There exists a great demand for food products that may be quickly and conveniently prepared in a microwave oven or the like. A further convenience results where the product may be provided in a low cost disposable container, one from which the food product may be eaten and the container disposed. There are a number of foods that are microwaveable in disposable containers, but such foods have not extended to liquid egg products.
Liquid egg products may be placed in a separate microwavable container, but this adds an additional step in the food preparation process, and typically the containers are not disposable but are intended to be washed and reused. Also, the liquid egg products cook unevenly, are undercooked or overcooked. The conventional microwave container does not accommodate the expansion of the cooked eggs. Those skilled in the art would desire a product that easily and conveniently allows liquid egg products to be prepared in a disposable container.